


Midnight Snacks

by littlegaydonut



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Carmilla AU, F/F, Hollstein - Freeform, the one where Laura wants her sweets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:37:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4943449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlegaydonut/pseuds/littlegaydonut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura isn't the most patient person...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Snacks

9:45pm

  
“Cupcake, what are you doing?” Carmilla, who was now leaning on the wall, had walked into the kitchen to find Laura there. She turned to face Carmilla with a spoon full of jelly realizing she got caught red handed. Turning the same shade of red as the jelly and a spoon still in her mouth she mumbled an incoherent “nothing.”

  
“You know we’ve talked about this, no sweets until tomorrow.” Carmilla moved towards Laura, closing the jar and placing it higher than where it was so Laura would no longer reach it.

  
“I know, I just can’t help it. It’s really good.” Laura moved closer to Carmilla in order to wrap herself around her. Carmilla kissed the tip of her nose and put her arms around Laura’s waist.

  
“Come on. Let’s go to bed and in the morning we can make some pancakes. Then you can indulge yourself in as many sweets as you want.”

  
“Okay fine,” grabbing her hand, she led Laura to their bed and between some reluctant agreeing, Carmilla was to be big spoon. Not that she minded but she rather enjoyed being the little spoon.

 

 

12 am

  
She was one on a mission. Technically she was listening when Carmilla said she could have her sweets the next day, so she didn’t feel too bad when she decided to stay up until midnight to go get her jelly. She waited far too long for it because some ‘bro’ decided jelly was a good party snack and bought the whole shipment. Not wanting to disturb her, Laura gently moved off the bed, when Carmilla stirred, she froze. After a few moments of making sure she was still asleep, she quickly tipped-toed towards the kitchen using only the dim light her phone gave off. After a few profanities here and there, she finally got onto the counter and reached for the jelly. However, she miscalculated her movements and realized far too late.

  
“EEEEKK!” Jumping off the counter to avoid getting hurt she looked down and her heart broke.

 

In the other room Carmilla awoke to a crashing noise and hurriedly ran towards the kitchen only to find Laura kneeling on the floor with the broken jelly jar in front of her.

  
“What happened? Laura are you okay, wha--?” Carmilla looked questioningly over Laura searching to find any form of injury on her.

  
“I just wanted some jelly and you said I could have some tomorr... er today, whatever and technically I listened to what you said. But when I tried to reach the jelly it kind of, sort of, slipped and it fell. That was the only jar in town and now I don't have anymore jelly ‘till probably next week. WHY ARE LAUGHING CARM, ITS NOT FUNNY, IM OUT OF JELLY.”

 

Calming down to just a fit of giggles, Carmilla answered.

  
“Have I ever told you how big of a dork you are? Seriously, you went through how much trouble and time, for some jelly.” She looked at Laura who looked like the equivalent of a kicked puppy.

 

“Okay, hold on. Stay here,” Carmilla ran off to the other room an opened her drawer. When she got back she handed a small jar to Laura. “Here, I kept this one just in case.”

  
Laura reached for the tiny jar, “So while I kept busting my ass off for the one now lying shattered on the floor, you had one in the bedroom?”

  
With a smirk, Carmilla proudly said, “Are you jelly?” Grabbing two spoons, she sat down next to Laura and handed her one.

  
“And you say I’m a giant dork, huh.” Laura leaned into Carmilla and gave her cheek a kiss, then snuggled into her side to finally eat her jelly.

  
“Well, I gotta keep some of my secrets, otherwise I’ll lose my air of mystery, won’t I?”


End file.
